


The end of the line

by babybutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybutterfly/pseuds/babybutterfly
Summary: You're a relic hunter on her way home from Italy after finding a very special stone, but an old acquaintance is about to make the journey a lot more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has slightly more storyline to it than my usual one shots, but I hope you'll stick with it.

As you stepped towards the platform you couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching you.

In your line of work it paid to listen to that feeling. You are a relic hunter. People often joked that you are a real life Lara Croft not just because of your ability to find treasure but because you have quite the physique with long brown hair, large green eyes, ample breasts, and the pale skin of an English rose.

You casually looked around pretending to be deep in thought when out of the corner of your eye you thought you saw a familiar face vanish behind a pillar.  
“It couldn’t be though? He would never have the balls to show his face after the last time surely?” You thought. “But then again he was that cocky.”  
“Shit! I knew this was going to be too easy.” you cursed to herself.

You grabbed your suitcase and handed it to the conductor and boarded the train.  
The orient express was your favourite way to travel from Venice to London and although it was a lot slower than catching a plane you enjoyed the 2 days peace and quiet aboard the train winding down after an adventure.  
You dropped off your luggage in your sleeper car and decided to approach your new follower head on and headed for the bar. If he was anywhere on this train that would be where you would find him probably drinking Scotch.

You took a seat at the bar and ordered a martini.  
“Ketch” you said confidentially as the man at the end of the bar lowered his paper smirking.

"Nothing gets past you does it luv" he smiled.

“I’d say I was pleased to see you but it would be a lie” you scowled.

“Come now Lara you don’t mean that. We have always made such a good team.” Ketch said moving along the bar to your side.

“Don’t call me Lara Ketch it’s not cute anymore.” you snapped.

“Very well Y/N I can see I have much to do to earn your forgiveness for my past transgressions.” Ketch said placing his glass down on the bar.

“Ketch I woke up alone in a Dubai hotel room with just a note on my pillow saying better luck next time Lara on it and my sword missing.” you said quietly so others in the bar wouldn't hear.

“Technically it was my sword too. We found it together.” Ketch said looking smug.

“So that made it ok to sleep with me and then steal it in the middle of the night?” you whispered.

“I believe it was morning actually as we were up most of the night” Ketch winked with a grin.

“Ketch. I strongly advise you to get off this train at the next stop and never speak to me again understood?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Y/N” ketch's face seemed more stern than amused now.

“And why not?” you questioned indignantly.

“Because you have something I need” Ketch replied.

Fury rose in your belly. “Ketch there is nothing I have that you need and even if there was I wouldn’t give it to you if you were the last man on earth.”

“You recently found what’s believed to be the stone of Solomon did you not?” Ketch leaned back looking like he already knew the answer.

You looked at him surprised he knew about that. “And what do the men of letters need with the stone?”

“The men of letters have no need of it but I do. This is important Y/N. You know I would not be talking to you if it wasn’t. I know you hate me and you have every reason to but the fate of the world literally depends on me getting that stone.” Ketch implored.

“Ha! You expect me to believe that?? I’ve never heard such rubbish in my life! We both know you only do anything if it benefits you. The world can burn as far as you’re concerned.”

“I’ve changed Y/N. I’m no longer working for the men of letters. I’m trying to make amends for my past wrongdoings and at the same time save the world.” Ketch said, his face becoming more sullen.

“Sure Ketch sure” You said downing the last of your martini

You got up from the bar and went to walk away. As you passed Ketch he grabbed you by the arm.

“Y/N stop please listen to me”

“Let go of my arm ketch” You growled quietly through gritted teeth.

Ketch let go but then grabbed your hand instead and held it between his “Y/N please just give me 10 minutes to explain” Ketch practically begged.

You looked into his eyes and saw something you hadn’t seen before, genuine concern. 

“Very well Ketch" You sighed "You have 10 minutes and then I want you gone from my life for good!” 

“I promise” Ketch replied.

You sat back down next to Ketch at the bar

“Not here” said Ketch let’s go to your car

“Ha! I knew it! Nice try Ketch” You stood back up.

“Y/N please this isn’t a ploy to get you into bed. I wouldn’t be that crass.” Ketch implored standing up.

You thought for a second knowing you would regret giving in at some point “Ok Ketch but you keep your hands where I can see them at all times understood?”

“Understood” ketch nodded

You walked out the carriage and ketch followed as you both headed back to your car.

"Damn he’s still as handsome as I remember" You thought slightly annoyed that this asshole could still get you hot under the collar.


	2. Chapter 2

You opened the door to your grand suite and stepped inside closely followed by Ketch who shut the door behind you.

Your suit was one of 3 luxury cars each named after a city along the train's journey. You are staying in the Istanbul suite. It has a large bed at one end surrounded by walls decorated in a Turkish style using walnut wood. It also has a large lounge and a luxury private bathroom with a shower. You always booked this suite and could happily spend all day curled up on the yellow sofa reading a book and eating chocolate whilst being soothed by the rocking of the train.

“Sit Y/N please” Ketch motioned towards the lounge.

You sat on the sofa and ketch sat down opposite on the chair.

“Your 10 minutes start now Ketch” You said looking at your watch.

Ketch began filling you in on everything that had happened in the past year. The British Invasion of the states and the hunter fights, his death, Lucifer, the Nephilim, Asmodeus, an alternative universe and Michaels planned invasion.

To any normal person this would have sounded like a really crazy TV show but you knew it was entirely possible. You had seen many unexplained things in your years as a relic hunter. And you had helped the men of letters a few times in the past as had your father before you and his father before him.

“Well that’s quite a story Ketch” You said trying not to let the worry show on your face but knowing what he was saying was 100% true.

“I wish it were a story Y/N. So you see now why I really must have that stone.”

You looked at him for a moment and sighed “OK I will let you have it on one condition.”

“Anything” Ketch said.

“That you return it to me when you are done with it. My father hunted his whole life for that stone and I promised him I would find it for him before he died.”

“You have my word Y/N.” Ketch smiled holding his hand to his heart.

“That’s Lara to you” You said smiling back trying to reassure both him and yourself the world was not going to end on your watch.

Ketch’s grin grew wider.   
You both loved and hated that grin with equal measure. Your head wanted to punch him and your body wanted to tear his clothes off.

You stood up and tried to pull your suitcase down from its rack to get the stone.

“Y/N let me” Ketch said quickly moving to your side and placing his hand over yours on the suitcases handle. His touch was electric and you quickly moved your hand and stepped aside allowing him to pull down the case. There was no way you were going to let this man get back under your skin again, not after last time.

You unlocked the case and reached into a pocket in the lid pulling out a cloth wrapped stone.  
You handed it to Ketch and your fingers touched once more. You looked into his eyes and realised you needed to get out of this room and put some distance between yourself and Ketch’s body. You went to pull your hand away but Ketch gripped it holding your gaze.

“Oh shit” You thought.

Ketch took hold of your other hand and pulled you towards him until your chest was up against his.

“This is the worst idea ever!” You thought but your body wouldn’t listen.

You ran your hand up Ketch’s chest feeling the softness of his crisp shirt. You continued up stroking his neck and his handsome jawline until your hand was in his hair. Ketch leaned down and your lips met. It was the kiss you never realised you wanted until you felt it and at that moment something primeval in you took over and that gentle kiss turned into something way more lustful as your breath and bodies began to merge.


	3. Chapter 3

Ketch shoved the stone in his suit pocket and then pushed your skirt all the way up to your waist, reached round and grabbed your butt lifting you clean off the ground as you wrapped your legs around his waist and he leaned you up against the bedroom partition wall, his body hard up against yours as he kissed you. 

You pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it drop to the floor. You loosened his tie and pulled it over his head and began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed your neck and rubbed his crotch up against you through your clothes making you almost cum from the sensation.

Ketch wasn’t as gentle with your clothes and ripped your blouse open sending buttons flying in all directions as he pulled down one cup of your bra and began teasing your nipple with his mouth sending a shockwave through your body. 

“You know I hate you Ketch” You moaned breathless into his hair as he undid the clasp at the front of your bra letting your breasts spring free and then putting his mouth on them once more.

“Yes I can tell” he mumbled into your skin as he kissed up to your neck and gently bit it. 

Ketch moved away from the wall and placed you down on the desk. You watched as Ketch threw off his gun holster and shirt and undid his trousers whilst also kicking off his shoes. You threw off what was left of your blouse and pulled off your skirt leaving you only in heels and knickers.  
Ketch grabbed your knickers and pulled on them so hard he ripped them clean off your body and then put his hand between your legs, running his finger along your wet clit and down further inside you. 

It felt amazing and you arched your back and placed your arms behind you and pushed your pussy towards his hand. 

Ketch kissed you harder as he fingered you and rubbed your clit with his thumb lighting a fire behind your eyes.

You grabbed at Ketch’s boxers and began pulling them down. You took his cock in your hand and began stroking it as he added a second finger and continued to finger fuck you.

You couldn’t wait any longer and wanted him urgently.

“Fuck me Ketch” You whispered.

Ketch pulled out his fingers and you grabbed his hand and sucked your own juices off them looking him in the eye.

Ketch pulled you off the desk and turned you round. He kissed your neck and your shoulders and ran his hands along your stomach and up to your breasts.

Suddenly he bent you over the desk, pushed your legs apart with his leg, held you down and began to fuck you. You were totally at his mercy and you liked it A LOT.

You felt like you might set fire to the desk with your body you were so electrified and so insatiable.  
You grabbed at the desk moaning loudly and Ketch went faster and harder.  
Ketch reached round and rubbed your clit and you hit a whole new level ecstasy you didn’t think possible.

“Oh fuck Ketch I’m going to cum so hard” You squealed

“Good girl” Ketch said as he held you down harder and continued to tease you with his finger.

“Oh shit!” You moaned as you came so hard your legs nearly gave out from under you. 

Ketch stopped for a second “Again?” he asked

“Fuck yes!” You begged.

You were hungry and the only thing that could satisfy you was to be fucked by Ketch till you thought you might die from the pleasure. 

Ketch pulled you back up almost straight against his chest whilst still inside you and lifted one of your legs slightly so one knee was resting on the desk.

Ketch once again began rubbing your clit with one hand and teasing your nipple with the other as he thrust up into you.

It felt incredible and you were quickly heading towards a second orgasm.

“Harder” you moaned

“Say please” Ketch growled into your ear teasing you.

“Please” You begged desperately.

Ketch began thrusting into you as hard as he could whilst he held you in place with a hand loosely round your throat and breathed heavily into your ear.

“Oh fuck” You groaned as you came even harder than before and had to grab hold of Ketch’s arms to keep you from falling over.

You both stood panting for a few seconds as you tried to catch your breath, then you pulled away from Ketch, turned around and got down on your knees in front of him.   
You took his cock in your mouth and alternated between swirling your tongue around the tip and putting all of it in your mouth whilst working your hand up and down the shaft.

Ketch grabbed hold of your hair and pulled you closer as you began sucking him hard and fast. 

Ketch’s breathing got heavier as you sucked harder and he gripped your hair tighter thrusting his hips in time to your movements.

“Fuck Y/N” Ketch moaned as he came hard in your mouth. You continued to suck hard letting him empty all of himself into your mouth and then you swallowed it all.

“Mmmm” You moaned as you licked your lips and gave Ketch a wink.

Both you and Ketch crawled into the bed you hadn’t made it to earlier still panting and totally exhausted.

You began to laugh as you laid there.

“I still hate you Ketch” you giggled.

“If this is what you do with people you hate what do you do with people you like?” Ketch questioned you looking slightly concerned.

“That’s something you will never know” you grinned.

Ketch pulled the blankets up over you both laughing quietly and held you up against his chest and kissed your forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

“I am truly sorry about Dubai Y/N. You deserved better than that.” Ketch suddenly said into your hair. 

“The truth is I got too close to you that summer which is dangerous in my line of work and I knew the only way to break free of you was to have you hate me so I had no reason to come back.  
It took everything I had to leave that note and go. I watched you sleeping peacefully knowing I was about to break your heart for the longest time before I walked out and I believe it broke my heart too. But if the men of letters had known about us they would have used you against me. They would have held your life to ransom to make sure I did my job. It was the only way to keep you safe.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me instead of letting me hate you?” You said looking up at him.

“Because you would of fought back. I know you. You would of stood up to them and got yourself killed.” Ketch replied knowingly.

You looked down sadly. “And now I feel like the bad guy.”

“What? What possible reason could you have for being the bad guy? I left you?” Ketch said confused.

“Because I kept secrets from you too Ketch.” You suddenly crawled to the end of the bed, reached into your purse and pulled out a photo.  
You handed it to Ketch.

“Ketch this is your son Elliot.” You said slightly afraid at what his reaction might be.

Ketch’s eyes went wide in surprise.

He looked from the photo to you and back again speechless for the first time in his life.

Ketch got up out the bed and ran his fingers through his hair pacing trying to let the news sink in.  
“But…What?...I have a son?”

“Yes ketch I’m so so sorry I didn’t tell you, but I was so mad at the time and I didn’t think you’d care or want to be in his life".

“You’re wrong about that Y/N very wrong” Ketch said as he continued to pace. “I would have been thrilled, but I understand why you did it. You thought I was too selfish to care for a child and I’m glad you did what you did as it kept him hidden from the men of letters.”

Ketch thought for a second “Promise me you’ll never tell anyone who his father is. We must keep him from my life and everything that comes with it.” Ketch said getting back in the bed.

“I promise. He looks just like you though doesn’t he” You smiled

“Yes he does” Ketch said admiring the photograph. “But he has your beautiful eyes Y/N”.

“You can keep that photo Arthur” You said and ketch carefully placed it on the bedside table admiring it some more.

“Can I meet him one day please Y/N?”

“Yes of course you can, we would both love that very much.” You said stroking ketch’s face.

Suddenly a silent bullet came through the door and hit you in the shoulder followed by a second and third shot as you both ducked and dropped out the bed onto the floor.  
Ketch grabbed the gun out his holster on the chair and ran to the door. The gunfire had ceased and ketch gingerly stuck his head round the door. The corridor was empty, Ketch grabbed some towels from the bathroom and pressed one against your shoulder.

“Hold that tight while I look for an exit wound” he said. He quickly found one and pressed a second towel against it. He leaned you against the wall to hold it in place whilst he threw on his trousers, shoes and his shirt.

“What’s going on Ketch?” you said in pain seriously confused.

“I don’t know but I need to find out, Do you have a gun Y/N?”

“Yes it’s in my bag” you said and ketch grabbed it and handed it to you.

“If anyone other than me comes through that door empty your clip into them understood?”

You nodded trying not to pass out.

“I’ll be back soon” Ketch said kissing you on the forehead and leaving the car closing the door behind him.

You sat for a moment trying to breathe through the pain. You couldn’t sit here and do nothing! You reached over to your bag and grabbed a couple of tampons and a travel first aid kit out of it. You ripped the packets open with your teeth and gingerly pushed the tampon into the bullet wound to plug it. You tried to do the same at the back but couldn’t reach round properly so instead you stuck a large plaster over it as best you could and another over the tampon at the front. You fumbled around your open suitcase looking for clothes and threw on a vest top awkwardly and pulled on your jeans. You grabbed ketch’s tie off the floor and made it into a makeshift sling to support your arm and stop some of the shoulder movement. Then you stuffed your gun into your waistband and grabbed a small knife out your bag and put it in your pocket as you headed out the car door carefully. The corridor was empty and you realised you had no idea which way Ketch went.

"I guess it’s a 50/50 choice" you thought and headed left towards the rear of the train.

All was quiet in the next carriage as everyone slept soundly oblivious to the drama unfolding aboard. The next carriage was also silent. You stepped through into the 3rd carriage and an arm reached out and suddenly grabbed you from behind pulling you up against his body. He had you pinned tight against him by your bad shoulder and you were in so much pain you couldn’t fight back.

“Where is Solomon’s stone” the voice growled.

“Tell me where it is or I’ll shoot you in the head.” You felt the cold metal of a silencer against your ear.

“I don’t know?” You uttered

“Don’t lie to me bitch I know you found it 2 weeks ago in Rome.”

“Yes but I don’t have it anymore.”

You heard a click as he took the safety off the gun.

“Last chance bitch”

You suddenly saw ketch’s reflection out the corner of her eye in a window coming up behind you.

“Wait!” You pleaded stalling him. “Ok ok I’ll tell you just please don’t shoot me”

“Well?” he said impatiently.

“Ok its in my suitcase back in my sleeper car.”

“Right let’s go” he said and as he turned you ducked and Ketch punched him full in the face knocking him out cold and sending him dropping to the floor with a thud.

Ketch grabbed his gun.

“Y/N why did you leave your car. I told you to stay there it’s not safe.”

“I’m not a helpless baby Ketch. I’ve had my fair share of fights and I wasn’t going to leave you to do this alone if I could help.”

“But you can’t help. That gunshot makes you a liability and stops me from doing my job properly as I’m trying to protect you.” Ketch's face changed “And I say that because I care deeply.”

“Do you know who this guy is?” You questioned feeling really confused.

“He works for the British men of letters.” Ketch said searching his pockets for anything useful.

“Y/N quick open the train door for me.” 

You ran over and pulled down the window and began feeling for the handle on the outside with your good arm. You pulled down hard and the door swung open almost pulling you out with it. Ketch grabbed the man by his arms and dragged him over to the door.

“Won’t the fall kill him Ketch?”.

“Yes most probably” Ketch said matter of factly and unconcerned.

“It’s his own fault really for threatening the mother of my child” he said with a grin and with a few shoves of his feet he pushed the assassin out the door and onto the tracks with a hard thud.

Ketch shut the door and then straightened up his shirt and tucked it into his trousers and did up his top button.

“Right let’s get you back to your car shall we and tend to this properly.” Ketch said taking command.

“Are you sure he was alone Arthur?”

“Well I’ve searched the train as best as I could and I didn’t see anyone. We will just have to be on our guard until we can leave this train just incase.”

“Ok Arthur” You agreed suddenly feeling quite tired and slightly relieved Ketch was cold enough to throw a guy who wanted to kill you from a train.

“Come on luv let’s get you fixed up.”

Ketch guided you back to the sleeper car carefully.

Once inside Ketch grabbed your first aid kit and peeled off your bandage. 

“Tampons!” he exclaimed. “Bravo very inventive” he said with a grin. You laughed and then winced.

"Y/N this is going to hurt I’m afraid” he said as he pulled out a needle and thread and alcohol wipes. 

“Ketch there’s a bottle of gin in my suitcase can you grab it for me?”

“Very well” Ketch said reaching over and rummaging in the suitcase.

He quickly found the bottle and passed it over. You unscrewed the lid and began drinking it straight from the bottle.

“Ah as ladylike as ever I see” Ketch said grinning to himself.

“Fuck off ketch I’ve been shot!” You said half laughing half annoyed.

“And still swearing with such beauty and grace too” Ketch said sarcastically. “I remember a few occasions that summer your dirty mouth would have made a sailor blush.”

“Well I guess when you grow up around the people and the places I did you learn a thing or two” you said with a grin and took another swig of gin.

“Right hold still luv let’s get this over with shall we?” Ketch said as he began sewing.

"Fuckity fuck shit cunt bollocks!!" You squealed in pain and Ketch turned his head away and stifled a laugh.


End file.
